


One night in Valhalla

by Trexbet



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexbet/pseuds/Trexbet
Summary: A short story if not an anecdote about someone arriving at the bar VA-11 Hall A and having a few drinks. Some personal insight is displayed through his observations of others.
Kudos: 15





	One night in Valhalla

To his dismay the rain began to unrelentingly pour down. If there was such thing as luck he certainly didn't know it. 

With a turn and a tilt, the oversized bike with the oversized rear wheel pulled into an alley. The vibration between his legs came to an end when the engine cut off as he began to stare up into the sky. 

“If the clouds were visible pass all these skyscrapers and in this pitch black sky, they sure would be gray.” The night rider thought to himself as he dismounted. With an exasperated sigh, he begins to talk to himself, “Ugh, I'm not going anywhere in this weather. Maybe I should wait out this storm in this alley. Not like I'm bothered by the company of trash cans, vending machines and a hole in a wall bar.”

Stopping short of a double take as he was scanning the area he pauses and places a hand over his forehead, “There is no way that place is not abandoned.” he stares at the door's neon lights with such intensity, it was as if he thought that if he looked at it hard enough it would disappear and be replaced by a brick wall. “I still don't believe it but if it's open, it's a way to kill some time.” He enters the door and slowly walks into VA-11 Hall A.

***

There are lively bars and then there are lively bars. If you are struggling to differentiate between the two, the first type are bars filled with people trying their best to prove their existence, they come to yell out “I'm alive” to the world. The second type are bars where people come baring their lives on their shoulder, willing to give up any detail that comes to their mind upon consumption of alcohol. This bar was the latter.

Upon entering the bar, immediately to his right a small frame Lilim girl stood atop a table. Her mannerism, smile and speech betrayed her appearance. At the moment though she seemed pretty occupied.

The red haired Lilim spoke in an attempt to get the attention of someone at the bar. “Honey, come on! Would you be able to help me here? Just a little.” As she spoke, she held up a corner of her skirt and pulled it towards her face as if to shield her from the impending threat, which appeared to be a Corgi trying to greet her. 

Continuing to enter, the outsider slowly took a seat at the bar without taking his eyes off the Lilim and her peculiar situation. It also didn't help that she was, what he assumed, revealing more than she intended. “Well...I mean..huh..” he mumbles to himself. After what seems to be a few minutes goes by, he takes his eyes off the Lilim and starts to look around the room. He slowly turns and look forward only for his gaze to be met by a twin tailed, purple haired, stone faced bartender who seemed to be silently standing there the entire time.

“W..wha...what!?!” He manages to blurt out as he takes a defensive pose.

“What can I get you?” The bartender replies.

“Oh um..” He looks around the room real quick, “Sorry about that Miss. Can I get a Kiririn Light?”

“It's Jill and she's not in today, can I get you something else.”  
“Nice to meet you Jill. My name is Trace, Trace Nolandia. And...what?”

Jill doesn't respond.

Not quite understanding Trace decides to go ahead and place another order, “Can I get a Moonblast then? I..I know it's girly but I prefer sweet and strong over spicy.”

“One Moonblast coming right up.”

As Jill begins to make the drink, Trace eyes once again wonders around the room. A tough burly looking man sat at the opposite end of the bar and to the left of him a woman drinking and stopping to look around the room as if she was waiting for someone. He begins to wonder what became of the Lilim girl that stood atop the table. After a quick search he notices her on the floor on all fours, slowly crawling towards the exit. If he was in middle of a drink he probably would of spit it all over himself. Instead his jaw just slightly dropped.

Interrupting his thoughts and gaze, Jill places his drink in front of him and speaks, “You know she is in the entertaining business, if you're interested. She certainly is always looking for more clients.”

“Hm?” Trace looks down as if ashamed, then puts on a slightly reluctant smile. “Nah it's not like that, she seems too young...well not that is how it works with them but...well I'll admit I do have a thing for robo girls.”

Jill interrupts, “ “Robo girls”? Is that what they like to be called?”

“Oh probably not. Claiming to have a thing or types in general was a silly thing to say anyway.” He picks up his pinkish drink and begins to pour it down his throat.

Jill, “I wouldn't say silly. I once met a former baseball player who would say that there's nothing wrong with that, everybody's got a type.”

Trace lets out a slight sigh, not to express disinterest but one brought on after a reflection on past events. “Yeah but I've been on the other end. I remember being interested in someone and having a friend tell me, “go for it, I heard she's into black guys.” I wasn't exactly offended by that but something seemed off. It was as if I felt some sort of pressure to behave or appear in a way I was expected to. I guess it would feel the same for someone who specifically targets Lilim.”

“It's human nature to develop preferences, rather or not it's based off stereotypical personality traits or physical traits depends on the person. What I'm saying is, sure you may end up with shitty people or good ones hitting on you but that basically is dating isn't it.”

“No arguing with that.” He takes a drink.

Jill continues, “Besides most of the time people can't help developing their preferences. Some people are always looking for what they lost in a previous love and before they know it, their type is just an amalgamation of their previous lovers they failed to hold on to.”

“That's deep I suppose. Can't say I know why, how or when I developed a love for Lilim and it's not like I'm one of those who are desperately looking for a previous lover. Hell I never been with a Lilim before and have very little interactions with them to tell you the truth. Well except for my Mother...err..I mean my Nanny.”

Jill quickly cuts in, “Welp that solves that.”

“I'm NOT trying to date my Mother...err...I mean Nanny.”

Jill, “Well you're argument is with 100 years of psychology not me. Can I get you something else?”

Trace chugs down the remainder of his drink, “Sure, I'll take a Marsblast this time.”

As Jill begins making the drink, Trace couldn't help but to recollect his past. The late nights spent alone in his home. His ailing mother and the Lilim maid brought in to care for him. The cold empty funeral home where they laid his mother to rest when he was too young to process his lost and the letter that was handed to him from the expressionless Lilim that took care of him for 15 years that had five words written on it, “I will always love you.”

***

The door to the bar opened up and in walked an interesting looking woman. She had short green hair, a gentle face but a tough composure. The person who entered the bar looked around briefly and then sat down next to the other lady who was in the bar earlier; Trace began to observe them for a bit. The pair seemed to really enjoy each others company, you could tell just by glancing that they were more than acquaintances or work buddies but people that had a sincere friendship. 

As interesting as they seem to be he couldn't help but to take his eyes of them and observes his bartender as she moved over to them to get their drinks. Briefly discussing things with her made him interested in getting to know her better and see what type of person she was. The more he observed, the more it seemed like he understood her less. The way she called out to her fellow bartender in a playfully belittling fashion, her ability to give such intelligent insight into any conversation and the way it seemed like she could only smile insincerely or with a nervous strain. Plus she wore twin tails, how rare is that?

With his drink now half full, Trace leans back and brushes he braids to the side so that he could place his hand on his forehead. He takes a another sip and begins to take in his surroundings, the neon lights, tv and flashing of the game machines all added to the atmosphere. A song was playing in the background.

“Nice song. It's upbeat and calm. Reminds me of a nice quiet trip to a beach, or sleeping under the shade of a tree on a warm summer day.” Trace couldn't help to but say out loud. 

“It's called Re:Snowfall.” The male bartender who was within earshot of Trace's remark replied.

“Jerk.” Thought Trace. 

The bartender continued, “But to be fair the original does have a more winter feel to it.” 

“Yeah, I figured it would work out like that. I actually like this interpretation though, it's like being in a beach house and watching snow suddenly come down or something like that. You know romantic stuff as in romanticism.” 

The bartender proceeds to offer him another drink but Trace waves it off and continues nursing his Marsblast. As the bartender walks back over to his regular he then turns his attention back to the pair who now seems to be having a slightly more intense conversation. Trace takes another drink and begins to listen in on them.

“Sei, I understand what you are saying but you have to think about yourself...and the people who worry about you.” The Cat boomer says with a weary tone in her voice. Continuing on with determination but also with the knowledge that her pleas fall onto death ears she says, “Things are just so dangerous now that you should be celebrating life not risking it. If you manage to find happiness in this city why not live it out.”

With a gentle smile that expressed understanding and appreciation for her concern Sei replied back with resolve, “That's why I want to continue to be a protector. There are so many others that haven't found this happiness and I just want to at least give them another day to find it.”

There was something about the way Sei spoke that resonated with Trace. It wasn't just the good nature behind the words but the cause of them. What causes someone to speak and act like that? It was more than just naive altruism. He knew because he once held beliefs like that and had the scars to prove it.

Trace deep thought was interrupted by Jill, “Would you like anything else?”

“Sure, the rains ending and I should be heading off soon. Can I get something non alcoholic?”

Jill notices a slight concern in his eyes but begins to select a drink and serve it to him. “Try a Gut Punch. It's pretty strong and will keep you alert on those wet roads out there.”

“..Thanks.” Trace responds in a monotone voice, “Hey Jill, want to hear something?”

“That's what these ears are for.”

Trace, “There was once a soldier who fought in a bitter pointless war where, surprise, surprise both sides were corrupt. The soldier continue to fight regardless of the risk and even underwent special surgeries to become more enhanced all to protect the victims of the war or so he thought. Even when the world seemed to become worse because of the war he still believed in his desire to protect others and continued on. When confronted by a...friend about why he is continuing on he said he needed to find and help all those lost and displaced by the war and help end things as soon as he could for their sake. Do you know what his friend said? She said, “To me that sounds like you want someone to find you and rescue you from being lost.” At that moment the soldier never felt more lost in his life and was moved to tears.”

Trace finishes his drink and stands up ready to head out the door. “Jill can I ask you a favor? That short haired girl over there, could you get this message to a friend or family member of her? Let them know that sometimes the person always looking to help others is looking for help themselves.”

Jill turns and looks in Stella, the Cat Boomer friend of Sei, direction and then looks back at Trace, “Don't worry, she's in good hands but I'll make sure they get the message.”

“Thanks.” Trace replies

Jill, “Don't worry about it, mixing drinks and changing lives, that's the Valhalla way.”

Trace, turns and looks directly at Jill with the biggest, sincerest smile he made in a while and almost comes to a joyous laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. After replaying the game for a bit I just wanted to add something to the fandom and since I'm not an artist this is my contribution.


End file.
